


Mama's Perfume

by letsliveafairytalelife



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsliveafairytalelife/pseuds/letsliveafairytalelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written after this prompt: Kurt finds his mother's perfume brand at a store</p>
<p>I kind of went a little side ways with it. But I had fun and got another idea for a drabble. So look for another one coming soonish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Perfume

The buzzing of Kurt's phone, had Kurt rolling of his bed, crushing a few of the sketches that lay on it. He looked at the sketches that were now wrinkled and sighed. He picked them up and laid them under a few books before he picked up his phone and read the message.   
'Lima Mall in one hour-xoxo- M'   
Kurt stood at his vanity staring at the phone contemplating on whether or not he should text his best friend back and tell her he wasn't feeling good, but just as he started to type his message, another message came in.   
'And don't try getting out of this white boy'  
Kurt laughed a little before he sat his phone down and turned to start getting dressed. He had been wearing sweats and just a plain shirt. Now that was just not mall crawl material. Nor was it Mercedes approved. As Kurt went through his closet he hummed a random tune, picking out a white button up and a black vest. He stopped half way through dressing when he realized just what it was he was humming. He turned to the picture of him and his mother right before she died and smiled. "You're always with me aren't you Mama?" He let out a soft laugh before he started to actually sing the song his mother would sing to him as a child.   
"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember..." He started to hum once more as he turned into a little dance as if he were a little boy once more, his mother holding him on her red high heels, waltzing with him as she sang. He grabbed his black bow tie and started to tie it as he continued to sing once more. He stopped when he saw his dad standing in the doorway.   
"Dad! I...sorry." He muttered as he grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket.   
Burt Hummel stared at his son and shook his head. "No, son it's okay. Your mother really loved that song. She would've enjoyed hearing you sing it today..of all days." He pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed the top of Kurt's head before letting him go. "Now go out and do whatever it is you were going to do. Just don't be late. We have a date tonight."   
Kurt nodded as he returned the hug, tears filling his eyes. "I won't be home any later than five Dad promise." He nodded before grabbing the keys to his car and heading out. He knew that if Mercedes said a hour, she meant it. So as Kurt pulled into a parking spot, Mercedes came walking towards his car.   
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where in the hell have you been?"  
Kurt got out and just shook his head a small smile on his lips. "I've been busy Cedes, just...busy." He smiled a little more before looping his arm through his friends and off they went for a mall crawl.   
It was after a hour or so that the two had stopped in the generic JCP's. Both of them bored. Kurt lead Mercedes over to the make up counter and started to hand her perfume bottle after perfume bottle. "You need a new one, the one you wear is over pow.." Kurt stopped as his eyes landed on the familiar white bottle with roses on it. He gulped and reached out for it. "This...I thought this had been discontinued." He looked at the woman at the counter his voice barely a whisper.   
"Oh that one has, it's one of the last ones we have."   
Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed the bottle. "I'll take them all!" He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman as he ignored Mercedes protest. "Cedes don't even try to stop me.." He turned and gave her his ice queen stare and she went silent.   
"I have to have them."   
As the sale lady brought out a small box of the perfumes, Kurt's eyes watered. "th..thank you." He whispered taking his card and the box from the woman. "Cedes..I should probably go now."  
Without another word, Kurt turned and left JCP's and the mall. The drive home was silent, Kurt continuely looked back at the box on his passenger seat. Once he got home he sat in his car, tears falling down his cheeks. "I can't do this...Mama why did you have to leave us?" He grabbed the box and made his way inside setting it on the table in front of his dad. "You know she'll love it right?"   
Burt looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Yah she will."   
Kurt wiped at his eyes as he sat down next to his dad and hugged him tight. "It's a long drive to the asylum son are you sure you're up for it."  
"To see Mama, of course I am"


End file.
